


What have I done?

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: Two-Shot [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossroad deal, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, beauty complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were told you were the ugly duckling... But they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you have beauty Issues, it may trigger unamusing feelings about your own Image.  
> It is not descriptive, but it's a fair warning!  
> MA for cursing and for having sensitive issues, such as the criteria of Beauty.
> 
> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader x Erwin x Levi  
> Genre: Angst  
> Setting: Au, Modern/School
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~

Rain splattered against the window pane as you were watching Sam and Dean, a random TV-show about supernatural and occult stuff which enchanted you on your laptop that was sitting on the said body part, “Why are the brothers so damn cool and good looking! I totally want a body pillow of Dean! Kyyaahh~!”

As soon as the episode finished you want onto your back, hugged the laptop to your chest and kicked your legs furiously, “I’ve become a total fan-girl!” Excited you sat bat back on the bed, pushing a rogue lock of (h/c) hair that was obscuring your vision, and went on your favorite net browser, _No way all of these things are real but it spur my curiosity_.

You had just started university and managed to get into your dorm. You were one of those average girls who were good in academics and did well on physical activities, but… you were ugly. Guys never looked at you, females would either laugh at you or give you sympatric stares, making you extremely anxious. Your mother had a hard time looking at you and would always say that your tales was the one of the ugly duckling…

You were 23 years old and in university, your puberty was done a very long time and you were depressed about it. You tried everything yet nothing worked and your only option would be to surgical intervention. You gave up 6 years ago and went to escapism: TV-shows, Anime, cartoons, Manga, comics and video games were your nightly activities.

Of course it doesn’t go without it cons, you gained a little weight and your people skills became mediocre, but you were content. Then again, you’d dream about the day that you’d find someone who would accept you for who you were, _but what were the odds of that happening, right?_

Only one man looked at you and smiled, “those blue eyes and blond hair…” You sighed, trying not to think too much about it, “I should have asked him out back then… I was too shy to do it… arg…”

You gave yourself a bitter smile, what else could you have done, “One last episode!” The class you had tomorrow was philosophy, _boring class! I can’t wait to have gym, anything related math and art!_

Giggling, you were excited about your new experience called university and you attention went back to your laptop as another episode played, _I wonder what this is going to be about._

At the end of the show you laughed, _who would be crazy enough to give their souls for 10 years of happiness!_

-

_ Who? Who wouldn’t, really…?  
If you truly wished for something, would you give anything for it…  
Or would you pass up the opportunity to be happy?  _

_ Her mother said her story was the one of the little duckling… _

_...She was quite wrong about her tale. _

-  
Bird chipped as light painfully penetrated through your window, _oh…my…god…_

You cracked your neck as you messaged it, “I shouldn’t have fallen asleep like that…”  
Strained neck, that is what you had and it was a bitch! Bringing a hand to your face and using your index combined with your thumb, you pinched your nose bridge, _I have to prepare for class.  
_  
You got up and went to your drawer as you got undressed, throwing the dirty clothes to the laundry basket, or so you thought, _why is it on the floor? Oh I didn’t put the stupid thing there yet_ … You side-glanced lazily, _fuck this; it can stay on the floor for the day._

You stretched as you went to the closet and took a casual t-shirt and jeans; _these should be fine, right? Not sexy or too sloppy._

Taking the outfit, you want to the drawers and took a bra and panties, slipping them on and you did the same for the outfit.  
Eyes dashed to your right wrist as you were preparing your school bag for philosophy, _7h45 am? Why must that stupid class be so damn EARLY!_

Readied bag, you brought the messenger bag on your shoulder, taking your keys and put them in your back pocket, lightly slapping your cheeks, _Okay let’s to this!_

You went through the door, shutting it, locking it and running towards your classroom as you were trying not to hit anyone, _almost there!  
_  
Sadly, you fail to see this one dude and crashed onto him, “ouch…”

You felt something warm under you and you were suddenly very nervous, “hum, I’m sorry!”

Getting up and making low bow, you heard a familiar laugh, _oh my god… can it really be him?  
_  
Your eyes met a pair of vibrant blue eyes, “Hey there, (name)!”

You pinched your mouth and blinked, “Er-Erwin, is that you?”

The man got up and you were marveled, _tall, not to muscular, not too slim... He’s perfect!_ You remembered him as his face hadn’t change too much from your high school years; _he’s the only one who was nice to me…  
_  
He dusted himself off and you bent down to take his book, since you were the one who bumped into him, “here you go!”  
The blond man grinned and nodded as he took his stuff, “where are you going?”

You giggled, “to class of course! I have Philosophy~!’

The male nodded as he followed you,” who do you have as a philosophy teacher?”

You tilted your head, trying to remember his name, “I remember the class number but the teacher… erm… I think it was something like Dot Pixis…”

Grinning, the blond man made you heart melt, “I’m also in his class and after that?”

You made sad smile, “I’m majoring in art, I doubt you took that. I took philosophy to have extra credits.”

He frowned, “oh well, I guess we will stumble upon one another for philosophy then or even around the campus!” You walked with him to class and that class was the best one, you had since he was easy to talk to, but the rest of them were living hells. No one spoke to you and for the most of your major, you were pretty much always alone.  After you were done with philosophy, you barely had time for yourself and so, you never saw Erwin again.

After a moment, you stopped thinking about males as you delved deeper and deeper into your escapism and you progressed towards your goal, your Art degree. While you were working on your degree, you had small jobs here and there: you liked doing small gigs, painting portraits or drawing art, posing as a model for students all thought people really didn’t like seeing your face, so you would hide it behind bangs of air.

It gave some spooky ‘the grudge’ like feeling to the portrait, You'd even go to a student and see the result and comment in derision, "the creature on there is so hideous!" You laughed at your uglyness, I _rather do that then bring myself down_. Even if it did hurts your self-esteem, you were better off giggling about then cry yourself to sleep.

Yet, you were lonely... You always felt like something was missing, you were recognized by the art community, but you needed something else... ? You wanted it so badly, but no one wanted to give it to you. You biggest wish was: _Love. I want to be loved!_

Those were your deepest, innermost though. _But who wants to be in love with an ugly woman like me?_ You gulp at them as you made your way to a coffee shop, entering it while you concealed you face. You ordered some hot chocolate and two donuts, _Why am I like this? Why am I always having such negative thoughs! I hate it!_

You payed and turned around, you saw someone at a table, in the distance...

You silently prayed it was him as you took light steps towards the said place when you saw a black haired man join him, _Erwin..._ You gulped as you sat back near him, showing your back. _Why am I so close to him? Why am I sneaking? It's been a year since I haven't seen him, I wonder how he's doing._ You overheard them talk.

"Erwin, how are doing?" The small man asked as he sipped onto the coffee that sat in front of Erwin who chuckled, "It's doing fine. I'm almost done! Can't wait to get that degree and start working." You sat there quietly, sucking your hot chocolate through a straw as your head was propped against your palm, _I wonder who is the pretty boy who sat with Erwin... He looks familiar..._

Then it hit you in the guts, _black hair, slender frame and small... it describes the Kendo captain at university... It can't be Levi? Right? That smarty pants who is currently acing many math related courses?!_ You gasped as you realized it and quickly got up, dropping the hot chocolate on you, making yourself yelp in pain, "Fuck!"

You took a napkin from your table napkin dispenser and tapped the stained pink t-shirt you were wearing, "Damn it!" You hissed as you touched the burn on your tummy, _damn it! As if I needed that!?  
_  
You felt a hand on your shoulder, turning your head and side-glancing while you pressed your lips together, "Yes?" The short, dark head, man bore his steel blue eyes in your (e/c) ones, " Are you okay?"

You nodded as you saw his eyes widen and he glanced away making you roll your eyes, "sorry! I must go!"

You left your donuts and spilled drink and ran out the 'coffee time' shop, dashing towards your dorm as tears began spilling out, _he look away from my face... He found me ugly too... I can't go on like this! It really hurts my self-image! I want to change! I don't want this anymore! I want friends, but everything is ruled by beauty, no matter how good you are!_

Not caring about the confused glanced thrown at you, you went to your room and locked the door as you pressed your back to it, sliding down on your butt, _I want to be pretty..._

Then you remembered that episode of Sam and Dean, _as if demons exist._..

_'oh, but we do lass!'_ Your eyes widen as your lips trembled, "what?" You peered around your room and sighed, _I might have imagined it... How about trying it? It's not like it will work, right?_

You checked online and browsed around, "Crossroad demons...  Do we even still have roads made out of dirt?" As you searched all over the internet, you found some dirt roads near a cemetery and noted the requirements for the summoning, _as if it's going to work! Okay, I got a picture of me, the graveyard dirt is near the crossroad._ You laughed as you took your laptop back checking for occult shops, _there is one in this city? Seriously, haha! I wonder if they sell a black cat bone and yarrow plants_.

Taking you laptop and sliding it in a messenger bag with the picture of your ugly mug and a container, you quickly made it to your door, unlocking it and getting out of your confinement, _this is thrilling, but I seriously doubt it will work!_ You ran out the dorms and got in your cheap car, starting it and strapping yourself and you drove off campus.

After a ten minute drive you made it to your first destination, getting out the car and locking it, you entered the occult shop to be greated by a freaky lady, "Hello, young woman...." You nodded, gulping as you took out a small list from your pocket, "Do you have a black cat's bone and yarrow?"

The old lady smirked, showing off her decaying teeth, "Ohh~ Indeed I do, young lass~!" You were crept out by her teeth, _ugh! What is she? A witch?_ At the tough she turned around and looked at you with the two article you were going to purchase, bringing them to you as she stared into your eyes, as if she knew what you were going to do, "You have... quite a face... Hum... Anyways, it will be 15$"

Your eyebrow rose as she brought the cash and paid the older woman, "Bye ma'am..."

The elder closed her eyes as she tilted her head, "You should be weary, my dear. Black arts aren't things to trifle with..."

Your brows drew together as she shooed you away and with a deep breath, you went back to your car as you brought it to life it, _I just need the dirt from the graveyard near the crossroad I choose._

Thirty minutes later, you found the crossroad after you picked up the dirt from a grave and it honestly gave you chills, _this is so stupid! Why am I even freaking out! It's not like this supernatural shit is real! _

After putting everything in a Tupperware, you dug a hole in the middle of the cross, dumped the container in it and buried it, snorting you laughed softly, "as if this will work..."

A rich chuckle came from behind you, making your spin around to see a, very, handsome man standing behind you, "Hello, human." His eyes glowed yellow and you gulped at the atmosphere, that significantly dropped, "Who... Who are you?" You wanted to face-palm at the question, _He's a demon!?_!

The man who stood in front of you shook his head as he laughed, "Oh, please! You know who I am, lass..." He walked towards you and you stepped back a little, "This... it...I mean.. It can't be real... all this supernatural shit!?"

The dark haired man was, now in front of you as he took your chin and forced you too look into his eyes,"Do I seem... fake to you, child?"

You quickly blinked as your lips shook, tears spilling your eyes, _what have I done?_ The demon narrowed his eyes as he grinned, "You fucked up, love..."

Gulping as you glanced behind him, trying to avoid his eyes while you were trying to push the man away, to no avail, "My dear human, you cannot push me away now... What is your wish? Tell me?"

You shook your head, _is this really worth it?_ You were wrecking your brain, trying to find a way to escape, earning you a stiffed giggle, "My... Dear, foolish human... You can't escape. If you don't make a deal with me, I'll kill now..."

You looked at the ground...  _to be successful? to have loads of money?_ You stared into the yellowed eyed man and nodded, "I... I-I wish that my face became beautiful... that no one remember this ugly mug and that no one remembers the thought they had about me and this disgusting face!"

The man tilted his head, curious about the second part and you rolled your eyes, " So people don't ask about this ugly face! So people don't ask me if I went under the knife. You get it? I want them to think I always had the new face!"

The demon smiled as he passed his hand over your face and flicked his fingers, "This will be quite interesting..." You closed your eyes as you exhaled a strained breath, "W-what do I have...to pay?"

Cold hand cupped your cheek as it's thumb brushed it tenderly, "Your life and soul. I will take them in fifteen years from now, lovely." Your eyes snapped open as you heard his answer, shivering at the contact of his cold hand on your warm face, "My life and soul, uh... How do we seal the contract?"

The demon didn't wait as he crashed his lips against yours, sliding his slimy muscle inside your small mouth, _a kiss of death?_ Although he was a demon, you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening it as you felt his body being pressed against yours, _what is this? What am I doing?_

The cold lips didn't remove themselves from you body as he brought his kisses to your neck, licking it, savoring your taste, "Hey... m-mister Demon... isn't our contract sealed? why are you-" Your voice struggled to come out as his hands descended to your ass, squeezing it, "I guess we did seal it... But your body is needy... I might as well, indulge myself in it, beautiful."

Your eyes closed as you felt your attention dropping under the demon's seductive touch, "I can do whatever I want with you... Your life and soul are mine to keep... After all, my pet..." Your brain gave in the pleasure and after a moment, everything was a blur.

~x~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> You were told you were the ugly duckling... But they were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: If you have beauty Issues,  
> it may trigger unamusing feelings about your own Image.  
> It is not descriptive, but it's a fair warning!   
> MA for cursing and for having sensitive issues, such as the criteria of Beauty.
> 
> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader x Erwin?  
> Genre: Angst  
> Setting: Au, Modern/School
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

~x~  
  
You woke up, startled as loud bangs were heard, _what the?!_ You sighed and blew a breath as you got up, _What happened yesterday_ and suddenly everything flashed through your mind and you couldn't believe it, but the bangs on the door didn't cease and you yelled that you were coming, _after I put some clothes on, of course!_  
  
You took a t-shirt that was on the floor of you room and slipped in it and made sure it went below her privates. You then walked towards the door, opening it; you stared at Hanji, "What's up with all the racket, Zoe?"  
  
The brown haired woman grinned as she saw you, "Did you see the time, it's 11 am!? Did you watch the Winchester brothers until so late, that you forgot that tomorrow is a recap for the English Literature Exam?" You face-palm, god damn it.  
  
The happy-go-lucky pushed you inside of your room and waited, "Go, go! Get dressed! I know you ain't bad at literature, but I wanna be sure you don't fail this class!"  
  
You forced a grin as you nodded while you took a pair of pants, panties, a bra from your dresser and donned the outfit, "Okay, Okay~ Let's go to the library..."  
  
The taller female took your arm as you slid on the messenger bag and pulled you through the door that she just opened, "I'm going to cram you so bad, you'll have an headache~!"  
  
You rolled your eyes and puffed, "Grrreeeaaatttt~"  
  
The both of you were walking around, when everyone, was staring at you and blushed, why is it what they are staring...?  
  
You glared around you and barked, "Staring is rude! Could you, please, stop?"  
  
Gasps were heard as they resumed their activities and Hanji nudged you, "Geez, way to talk to people, you should learn to relax~ you are so pretty, I bet people could just stare at you for hours!"  
  
You blinked, _wait, she said I was pretty? That demon... He actually kept his end...  
_  
Before you noticed, the library's entrance was right in front of your eyes and an arm slugged itself around your shoulders, "Earth to (name)! Have the aliens taken your soul?"  
  
"Uh? Wha?" You blinked as you heard the cheery voice, "Sorry, I guess I was on another planet~ Alien's don't take souls! Demons do!"  
  
Zoe burst in a fit of laughter, "Ah~ Demons! Too much Sam and Dean, (Name)!"  
  
You huffed as you crossed your arms, "It's Dean and Sam, 'diot!"  
  
You pulled the libraries door and went in the study room, marching towards the back, "Okay, tutor me, four eyes!"  
  
And so, for 5 entire hours, you recapped every major point of this session of English literature Class, _goddamn it! Synapse, more synapse and even more synapse are being created! I have a headache!_ You took your cell out of your pants and checked what time it was and then you left it on the table.  
  
You tiredly exhaled as you let your head drop on the library's table and you felt a tap on your back, "you survived~ I know your poor head is hurting, but at least it helped jogging your memory!"  
  
She was so very happy she told the entirety of sentence loudly enough for the librarian to "Suuuuuussssshhh~" Loudly enough to reach our ears as you whispered barely audible, "Hanji, you dummy."  
  
She just sheepishly smiled as your eyes were being rolled at her hyper activeness, getting up and grabbing her arm, you pulled her towards the exit and by doing so, you failed to notice someone was in front of you as bumped into the said person, "Ugh~"  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, brat!" Pressing back a growl, you glared at him to then remember who he is, "Ah... Erwin's friend... I mean, Captain Levi of the Kendo club..."  
  
Another "Sush" was heard and you made an apologetic expression as you took Hanji away from the library, "So in which local is the recap?"  
  
You felt shock when you stared at your friend, a grin was plastered on her face, "I lied, it's in two days~, not tommorow and the Exam is in 5 days, I just wanted to be a good friend and made sure you studied."  
  
She was jumping and flailing her hands, doing some kind of victory dance, "Yay~ I helped a friend, aren't I nice~? I did my good action of the day~"  
  
You didn't know what to think and do. Actually, you were very speechless as you saw her monkeying around, giddy at the fact that she force you to remember an entire session within five hours of painful subject cramming in this, oh so, little brain of yours, "I still have headaches, Hanji... But thank you it was quite... uh... thoughtful of you..."  
  
You were about to write a text for someone when you failed to find your phone, "crap! I left my phone in the library!"  
  
The brunette smirked, "better go get it before people see the content in it~"  
  
Snorting, you ran to the library, that was now extremely quiet, _Well! Why would be in the library at this hour on a Thursday, it's 5 pm! The time everyone goes and prepare to party, aside me, of course.  
_  
Walking towards the table you left your cell, you witnessed something that froze you in place... _wha... no... Please...no..._  
  
You saw them... Erwin and Levi locked in each others arms, eyes closed, limbs intertwined, _they look... so perfect.._.  
  
A barely audible gasp came out as you ducked out of sight, hiding from their eyes, "Erwin did you hear something?"  
You heard the blond reply, "No, I didn't hear anything, Levi..."  
  
You pressed your lips together as you were processing the actions you just saw... _I really love yaoi and I have nothing against gays, but... But this... I-I..._  
  
You scorned the feeling of sadness, of confusion and of hate you were harboring in your heart right now, _how... how did this happen... I... I mean...I..._  
  
You were wobbly as you slowly walked towards the exit of the library, zoned out with the thought of what went wrong, why did this happen, _what am I supposed to do._..  
  
As you entered your room while you closed the door, you slid down against it and let waves of tears spill from your eyes as you brought your knees to your chest and your head was laid on those knees, _I gave up my life... I gave up my soul for this beauty for it to be bested by love? Why?! I can't even comprehend what is happening right now! FUCK!_  
  
You slammed a fist on the floor as you felt anger, regret and shame, _god! I am not supposed to be feeling all of this... It's not their fault, but am I to blame for all of this?_  
  
You were nervous as you felt a familiar feeling, _cold...I feel cold... Does that mean he's...?_  
  
A sensual, husky laugh rang as you straightened you head, seeing that all too familiar and sexy grin, "Awww, what's wrong, my lovely pet?"  
  
You frowned as your lips curled downwards, "Please go away... "  
  
He went on his four and crawled to you, like a big cat watching a mouse, "Awwwn, don't be like that, my precious... I can give you a deal..."  
  
Your eyes peered into his as he scurried his hands up your legs, messaging your knees while he pried them open, slipping himself onto you, "How about this..."  
  
His hand were on the door, trapping your head and your felt him pressing his chest against yours as your legs were now resting on his strong thigh, "Kill the man interfering and I'll grant you the possibility of staying with Erwin until you die of old age... Natural death, I won't speed up your aging."  
  
Inhaling sharply, you realized what he said, _Kill Levi...? But it would be hard; he's the Captain Kendo.._. Your brows knitted as you were thinking about it.. _. I want to try... But, I'll get caught for sure..._  
  
The demon's nose was touching yours and you felt his hot breaths on your cheeks, _why is my heart beating so fast for a stupid demon!_  
  
A grin appeared on his lips, an evil, yet tantalizing smirk that seemed to wipe away all the doubt, "What's the catch, Mr.Demon?"  
  
Mewls came out of your mouth as he nipped the shell of your ear, "Smart little kitten... The catch is, if you fail to kill him... "  
  
His tongue traveled, leaving a thick trail of saliva from your ear to the base of your neck as he kissed your shoulder blade, "I'll make you my own... You will be my servant... Your life and soul be mine within the second you decide that you aren't going to do it."  
  
Closing your eyes, you exhaled as you felt his cold hand slithering from the door to the sides of your chest, to finally rest on your hips, "Will you take this chance?"  
  
"Yes..." The words spilled out of your mouth as he crashed his lips on yours, bruising them, _I'm really the worst kind of human being..._  
  
Your lips trembled as you started into the golden orbs, "I'll make things even easier for you."  
  
He made a knife appear in his right hand and gave it to you, "I will teleport you in the blond’s man room and they are both napping on his bed."  
  
Nodding, you stared at the blade, it seemed ancient, "this blade as the power to lock a soul up, preventing him from ever escaping. No resurrection and no re-incarnation. Powerful, but it's only usable for those I allow."  
  
He got up and extended his hand, grasping it, he pulled you to your feet, "I will teleport you there and then I will warp you out as soon as you stab his heart."  
  
Nervously, you gulped as you chewed on your lower lip. The demon took note of your actions and stepped in front of you as he took your chin and slightly craned your head, "Don't worry, you will do fine, Kitten~ now…” His hand went down until it was on your neck, then he circled around you and went behind you. Both of his traveling hands were now on your hips as he whispered into your ears, “your eyes... Close them."  
  
Gripping on the sharp edged instrument you took a deep, raspy breath and smashed your eyes closed, _Calm, I need to remain calm..._  
  
Then the yellowed eyed demon's spoke directly to your brain, 'it's okay now, you can open them...'  
  
Slowly, your lids opened, showing you a new room, the bed was against the wall and you slowly walked towards the two laying figures, _why did it have to come to this..._  
  
Your eyes scanned the room, everything was structured, orderly and you were there, right in front of them. The window was on that wall and so, the evening's sun was peering through it, making the couple glow. A red-orange color where making them look so warm, warmth you never had experienced... Something you longed for, yet, if you were to kill him... would Erwin seem so comfortable in your own arms...?   
  
You kept staring at him, your eyes watering as you tried to make any sense of this, _I am about to commit murder! How will I be able to live with myself, knowing I would commit this heinous action? Will I really be able to comfort Erwin of his loss? if so, I will have to carry this horrible thought... I would feel guilty for the rest of my life... Killing a man for this one.._.   
  
Covering your mouth, quieting any gasps as the droplets of sadness fell from your eyes, _If Erwin were to know the truth?_ Your thoughts were stuck on this question _, Erwin would kill me if he knew the truth about this._..  
  
The real question in the end was: Will Erwin look as happy with you then he would have been with Levi?  
  
 _They look so happy_ , your lips were quivering out of fear, out of regret, out of so many things, _I wanted this! I have to go through it!_  
  
You raised the blade as it was glistering under the sun's warm ray and you Levi's eyes shift, as they were staring at you. Your brows knit as you were exchanging words without voicing them. Your expressions did all the talking. You told him you hated the fact that he was with the man you liked, you told him how much you didn't want to do this, how you couldn't back out, how you hated yourself for making this deal, how much you regretted not telling your true feeling to Erwin.  
  
But he just laid there, boring his blue eyes into your, telling you that it's only natural for you to feel those, that he wasn't surprised, that if you really wanted to do it.... That you do it... 'I won't stop you'...  
  
You broke, _how can he give him up to me like that?_! Tears rained down your face as you gulped while the knife dropped from your hand, you mouthed him the only word you could tell him before being teleported, _Be happy_...  
  
The knife clinked on the floor and you were gone.  
  
Levi's eyes opened completely as he looked on the floor, "Erwin!"  
  
Erwin stirred as he turned around, shifting his position, "...Yes, Levi?"  
  
The raven locked man stared at the knife as he started remember what just happened, _that girl... The knife is here, but where is SHE?!_  
  
"That friend of yours with (H/C) hair… What was her name?"  
  
Erwin sat on the bed, stretching his relaxing body, "(Name)? Why?"  
  
Levi took the knife and hid it in his pants once he got up, "What was your relationship with her? I'm curious."  
  
The blond man blinked as he thought about it, "She was a nice girl, who always seemed to be lonely and see just seemed so very sad. I always used talked to her in high school and when I saw her here, I was happy to see she hasn't changed... But after that philosophy class, we lost sight of each other... She was someone I wanted to cheer up because she always seemed so sad and alone..."  
  
Erwin stared outside of the window, "She never spoke to no one or each time she tried to, everyone avoided her, but I never knew why they would do that... It's not like she was ugly..."  
  
Levi sighed as he closed his eyes, "Could it be that she had a crush on you..."  
  
Erwin 'hummed' in confusion, "why would you say that?"  
  
The shorter man stared at his lover, "She was always alone and sad... Meaning, she didn't have many friends... aside you and I think for that, she cared for you a lot. We should go to her room; I need to speak with her."  
  
Levi started walking and his lover, who was still half asleep, hurriedly got up to follow the short man, obviously confused by his actions, "I don't get where you are heading with this Levi..."  
  
Levi simply shrugged off the question as he made his way to the woman's dorm, "I have my reasons… Actually, when I saw her for the first time, at the coffee shop, she looked at me as if she wanted to cry, but I don't see why see would cry. Now that you tell me she was alone, a part of me tells me there is more behind her then it seems. Why would she be alone, she is good at arts, she's a beauty and she isn't dumb from what I can make of her. Why didn't you ask her out, Erwin?"  
  
Erwin was confused as he scratched the back of his head, "That is a good question... I don't remember the details too. They seem fuzzy..."  
  
Erwin took the lead as they made their way to her room, testing the doorknob to see it was unlocked and opened the door, revealing her floating right on top of her bed, straight, eyes closed and hair flowing around her. "(Name)?"  
  
Her eyes opened and she looked at them, her eyes soulless and dead as her body gracefully swayed in the air. She tilted her head at her name being spoken, but she did nothing.  
  
A chuckle was heard as a man wrapped in from of them, a black business suit and yellow eyes bore into them, "Ah~ to think both of you would actually come to my pet’s room."  
  
With flick of his fingers the body was suspended in front of him and wrapped his right arm around her waist, laying her and with his left hand, he twirled his fingers in front of her face, a white-bluish form was coming out of her mouth and he then dropped the empty shell, "If you are wondering... This is (name)'s spirit. We can officially declare she's dead, now."  
  
The couple was baffled as he played with it, like a ball, "It's a beautiful color, wouldn't you say. Not a speck of darkness, no impurity and even if she struck a deal with me, she failed to do what I asked her to do. Her soul is like a huge cake really, sweet. I wanted to eat a soul that was bitter and spicy, like hot chili...oh... well... I guess I could keep her as a pet..."   
  
He made the spirit disappear, "Both of you are mere humans and sadly, I can't have you remember all of this. I'll be erasing you memories and wiping them of this and I will also give you your original memories back. The memory of the ugly looking (name) and not the pretty woman she became because of a pact with a demon."  
  
Erwin gulped as he clenched his teeth, "no, give her back!"  
  
Levi crunched his brows together and growled as he took out the knife, showing it at the demon, "You tempted her into killing me? Is that what she failed to do?"  
  
Blinking and gaping, the blond gasped, "She wanted to kill you?"  
  
Levi shook her head, "The way she looked at me while she was holding the knife-" Staring at the ground, Levi couldn't help, but feel a little bad, "She liked you... She wanted you and from what the demon said, she did a contract with him, to be prettier."  
  
Erwin sighed, "That stupid... Rah!"  
  
He stomped as he clicked his tongue, "I would have rejected her, since I'm already going out with you... If she had asked me in high school... maybe..."  
  
The dark haired man stared at his lover, "I think she did regret not telling you her feelings... She made a mistake, but she caught up, Erwin..."  
  
"What?" The blond didn't understand and thought about it as Levi made a forced smile, "She accepted defeat, she dropped the knife and mouthed: Be Happy... She really loved you and accepted death..."  
  
The demon smiled, "Indeed, she was a beautiful soul who wasn't appreciated as much as she should have been, anyways... Her life and soul are mine! You aren't getting her back. "  
  
He took a step back and circle appeared around him, "I will be leaving now."  
  
He snapped his fingers, making both men fall unconscious, "Don't worry, I'll take... Good care of her..."  
  
He then went through the portal, leaving the two men in the floor.  
  
  
Your eyes opened and it was dark, cold and damp, _where am I?_ You tried to move, but you felt you were restrained, _My feet are touching the ground but my hands are bounded and something is holding them up... Arrg...  
_  
A pair of golden eyes revealed themselves, piercing through the darkness, "You are in my domain. In hell."  
  
Footsteps resounded, getting closer and closer to you, showing the demon that you contracted, "What happens now, and I thought hell was hot...?"  
  
The demon made a toothy smirked as he was, now, in front of you, "haha... Hell is hot at place, cold in others. My domain is away from the tormented souls of the underworld, lucky you~ what will happen to you... That's a good question..."  
  
A cold hand pressed itself on one of your cheeks, "What should I do with you... I wanted to corrupt your soul, harvest it, so I could eat it."  
  
The frigid hand that was resting on your cheek moved lower, on your neck, lightly rubbing it, "If you had killed that man, Levi... and pretended to know nothing of his death, your soul would have carried sins. Bad ones and you would have been a really tasty treat..."  
  
As you felt your neck being assaulted, another one poked one of your perky nipples, causing you to heat up, "But, you were too nice... You even told that short man to be happy when you were about to die. Where is your greed, woman?"  
  
Your neck was released and the member caressing it, traveled to your lower back, brushing your butt, "You are human and you should have been greedy! Isn't this why you summoned me, woman?"  
  
Firm squeezes on one of your butt-cheeks and nipples made you buckle, "I-I..." Biting your lower lip, you stared at the demon, "I liked Erwin a lot... I would have felt guilty for taking his lover away... what was the guarantee that he was going to fall in love with me anyways!"  
  
Wiggling under his touch, you kicked one of the demon's leg and heard him growled as you spat at him, "Geez, always toying with me! Pisses me off! It's not like he was going to be forced into liking me as soon as Levi was dead, right?! I had no assurance!"  
  
The demon straightened himself and lightly chuckled as he stared at you deeply, "You kicked me, even though I bounded you. Aren't you scared of me?"  
  
Side-glancing, away from is odd colored eyes, you sniffed, "Well, all you've been doing to me is sexually harassing me. You didn't hurt me yet. How can I feel scared?"  
  
Cold fingers took your chin and forced you to stared into his eyes, "Sexual harassment? You haven't even fought me off?!"  
  
Blushing as you gasped at his words, you glared at him, "What? Are you suggesting I liked your touches?"  
  
Raw laughter resounded in the room, "I imagine so... "  
  
Shivers ran down your spine when you felt him press himself on you, "Eh? Arching into me? Such a little pervert... I bet your lack of greediness is compensated by your lust..."  
  
"Sh-Shut up, stupid demon!" Was all you managed to blurt out as you felt lips on your forehead, "What are you doing?"  
  
A smack was heard as you felt the lips detached themselves from your forehead, "The name is Damien and I have made you my servant."  
  
"Uh?" The gasp you made earned you a smirk and you felt your arms being released, "This is hell, little woman, do not wander too far from my dominion."  
  
You crocked your head, fumbling to understand what was happening and the demon sighed, "Welcome to my place, you are my servant and if you leave this place..."  
  
He started walking towards a direction and you followed, "don't expect me to save you if a demon kidnaps you. I may like bitter souls, but some like pure souls like yours."  
  
You walked towards him and grabbed his arm, "Then I won't leave the house... If they’re worst demons then you, I'll endure you and your shitty, cocky attitude..."  
  
His arm easily slid around your waist, "Good! I feel this is going to be the start of a great partnership."  
  
Rolling your eyes, you sighed, "Sure, yea...whatever..."  
  
Damien lowered his face and whispered, "If I were to change my appearance and voice to Erwin's, would you be happy?"  
  
You shut your lids, in an vain attempt to calm your nerves as you turned your eyes, "Damien! Stop playing with my feelings or I swear-"  
  
As you opened your eyes, you didn't see golden orbs, but blue eyes, those familiar blue eyes that stopped you dead in your tracks, "I'll so fuck you!"  
  
Erwin suddenly appeared before your very eyes, "Oh really, (Name)?"  
  
Gulping as you nodded, "I don't care if you are a fake! I'll be your servant forever if you allow me to get screwed by you under that form!"  
  
A grin sneaked on 'Erwin's' face as he brought his lips on your cheek, "Done deal... Welcome home, (Name)..."  
  
You smiled at the cocky Demon, "Happy to be here, Master..."  
~X~


End file.
